Lovers End
by Miann36
Summary: A young Roxas needs to choose between the town and people who he knows and grew up with, or a new mysterious stranger who is slowly capturing his interest and heart. -AkuRoku-
1. Sleepy Little Town

**Author Note**: This is based off of one of my original stories, so I had to change a lot to get the Kingdom Hearts characters to work, this is my first chaptered fan fiction, so it probably is going to start off alright but get better as my skills improve, and I get feed back from some readers J

**Disclaimer**: I don't own kingdom hearts, just this story plot

Preface:

The time in this age was filled with chaos in the world of Arrowsong, villages were being pillaged by barbarians, and the kingdom of King Adam fell to a crumbling pile of nothing but ash and rubble.

The gods had turned their backs on humanity and all the people had left to cling to was faith, churches and temples were erected upon the great honor of Arashi the sun god.

Soon the church ran things, kings were no longer needed, as long as the Sun Sages had order and knew the way of right from wrong, nothing could go wrong. How wrong…Everyone was….

* * *

The window was left wide open so when the first light of dawn washed over the room, in which a lump lay in a wooden framed bed, the brown patchy blanket covered the unknown persons identity.

The birds started in with their annoying morning chirps, and the people outside in the dingy town rose and awoke to start on their daily chores and labors.

Soon enough by the time the sun was almost all the way over the green hill that sheltered the busy hovel of a town, everyone was busy and sweating while the lump stayed still, that was until a shrill screech rang through the house and up into the room of the only slumbering soul.

"ROXAS!", no reply was heard but the lump in the bed did stir, a groan coming from beneath the warmth of the covers, "ROXAS!"

Again the screech rang loud and clear, footsteps soon followed and then the creaking of stairs.

Once the last creak of the stair case was heard, the lump suddenly sat up right, and once the covers fell off, it was revealed that this lump was a beautiful young lad, blue eyes wide and cautious, and unkempt golden locks.

The wooden door to the boys room was ungraciously thrown open, and a tall blonde haired woman stood, her blue eyes staring straight at her sod of a son.

"I've been calling you for over an hour, there's work to be done out in the back, your father left early to go to the church, after you clear off the rubble, go and join him."

Roxas sighed his mother knew he didn't care for the ways of the church, yet she still insisted upon him following in his fathers footsteps and becoming a Sun Sage like his father, and grandfather, and all the other men before that.

"For the love that is all of Arrowsong my child, why can't you act more respectfully?" His mother scolded, Roxas just rolled his eyes, and shook his head, he and his mother never we're ones to get along.

Soon enough she just watched him for a few minutes and then huffed and left, shutting the door none to softly on her way out; Roxas just stuck his tongue out at the offending woman's back.

Standing at his full height he stared ahead and out of the window, the sky was a clear blue and the air felt warm and nice, this was not the type of day Roxas wished to spend in a musty church full of old men; who thought they knew every little fact of the world.

Walking slowly and groggily towards his wooden dresser Roxas shuffled through the top and bottom drawers until he pulled out a fresh new linen shirt and some workers bottoms.

Struggling to pull the tight fitting pants up over his slender hips, he tripped over himself and fell to the dusty ground, letting out a moan in discomfort.

Though once he heard a chuckle he snapped his gaze to his door where his cousin stood smiling and amused. "Glad I can entertain so early in the morning, dear cousin." Roxas quipped.

The boy in the door way just shrugged, his own blue eyes were filled with a hidden mirth and his brown spikes were as messy as Roxas's own.

"Your mother told me to make sure you didn't go back to sleep, and so here I am, the show of watching you make a fool of yourself was just an added bonus of course."

His cousin walked over to Roxas used bed and started to fix the bedding, Roxas just glared for a moment before resuming his attempt of dressing for the day.

"Sora must you really kiss my mothers rear? She still detests you for that clothing line incident." Roxas teased, Sora just looked over his shoulder at his now dressed cousin and smirked, "Doesn't hurt to try, I see you've given up hope of the day when your mother would pull the stick out from her hind end and then admit she was a git."

Roxas just looked at Sora for a moment before laughing, "Sora your too much of a nice guy to be calling people names."

Sora shrugged, "I know usually you're the arse but I thought to cheer you up I'd give you something to marvel at." Sora gave a wink and then strode back to the door, "I'll be out in the back, hurry along so we can leave this horrid place and get a move on to the church, Kairi said she had a surprise for us."

Roxas tilted his face towards his cousins back but his cousin was already descending the stairs before he had the chance to ask, "What surprise?"

Looking around with his eyes Roxas saw that his room was tidy enough for the time being and decided not to keep Sora nor his chores waiting, once he slinked down the stair case leading to the main part of the house he saw his mother in the kitchen chatting with a Sage named Riku.

He stopped in his tracks deciding on listening in. "Really now Riku, why do you demote yourself to the company of my good for nothing nephew, he is just like my son, a lazy good for nothing slacker." Riku seemed to look uncomfortable, but he answered all the same, "Really now Mrs. Kent, this is not a appropriate discussion to be having."

Riku put his hand out in front of him defensively and just scratched the back on his neck with his other. His mother growled and sighed, "I suppose…"

Roxas felt now was the time to make his presence known, so he cleared his throat, his mother whirled around her dress flew in the air with the sudden action and she narrowed her eyes at him, "Good your up and down here now go out back and clear up the trash."

Her tone held no room for arguments, and Roxas was no fool as to even attempt an argument.

He nodded, and looked to Riku his silver hair was held back by a pony tail and his cool stare was on his face, Roxas gave a slight bow of the head in Riku's direction before obeying his mothers orders.

The sunlight blinded Roxas the moment he stepped forth and he took a moment to close and reopen his eyes so that they may adjust.

To Roxas's surprise he saw that Sora was clearing some of the wood planks and beams from where his father was working to build a shed, the shed now was done and all that was left to do was clean up the excess material.

"Alright there Sora?" Roxas called, Sora just looked up and smiled a face splitting grin and waved with vigor.

Roxas smiled back softly and walked towards his sweaty relative, "Riku's here."

Was all Roxas had to say and then Sora's face grew ten times more brighter, He looked expectantly towards Roxas and jumped once, "Really? I haven't seen him in ages it feels, ever since he became a Sage he's to busy to visit…"

Roxas just patted his older cousins head and nodded towards the house, "He was cornered by the beast." Sora punched Roxas shoulder, "You saved him though right?"

Roxas nodded, "I suppose in a sense, I distracted my mother is that's what you want to hear."

Roxas just watched Sora as he set off back to work, he would catch his light hearted cousin gazing longingly towards the door from where Roxas had emerged only minutes ago.

"You're hopeless." Was all Roxas had to say and Sora turned to face him unsure of how to respond, only his brow was in a quizzical position, and Roxas just ignored his questioning stare and continued on.

Once the mess was organized and put away, both Roxas and Sora had sweat dripping from their chins and running along the columns on their necks.

The brown dead grass around them held no comfort when they laid upon it, and just gazed at the clear sky, panting and regaining their breaths.

Summer was usually an unforgiving time for labor, but today seemed to be just perfect, no heat stroking endued heat wave that was always ever present this past month of July.

"Come on Sora, you said Kairi had a surprise for us?" Roxas said, having regained his baring and was ready to move from the dry itchy dirt and grass. Sora was up in an instance, his energy never seemed to cease, he nodded to Roxas and started to lead the way, Roxas only lingered for a moment before following after the form of his happy go lucky cousin, and all Roxas had to think was, "What a kind hearted fool."

* * *

Deep within the underground of the tall church building that was made years ago in the town of Winging, a male sat chained to a gray stoned wall, water dripped somewhere far off and the light was dim and dismal. A guard stood a few feet away from the shackled man, the guard looked bored and tired.

"You should take a break." The prisoner spoke, his voice was silky and smooth, tantalizing to any ears willing to hear the words the man spoke.

The guard just scowled and turned, his shiny plate armor held the crest of the church upon it in blood red.

"Shut up you." Was the only reply the prisoner got, and the guard was about to turn back to pay attention to his duties of keeping watch when the prisoners green acidic eyes locked onto the guards own brown dull eyes.

The prisoners red hair was wild and crazy, he stood out from most that was certain, "Come over here and unlock me from my shackles…" He whispered the guard seemed to hesitate before a spell seemed to wash over him and his mind.

He nodded and almost robotic walked over to the prisoner and pulled at a rusted key ring, finding the right silver key the guard fitted it into the key hole and turned, a click resounded off the stone walls and the prisoner smirked, knowing he had won. "Good now… come closer."

The guard knelt in front of the man and looked straight at him, the prisoner took his wrists and rubbed them, the etching from the metal restraints were still red and raw in his creamy pale skin.

"I need to tell you a secret." The prisoner said in a honey sweet tone, the guard put his ear by the mans chapped mouth, the mans lips formed the next words that sealed the guards fate. "I think it's time for you to die."

And so the guard stood and withdrew his long sword, the silver glinting in the bare candle light that hung off from the lanterns on the chipping walls.

And within a second the gray stoned wall was covered in blood as the guard slit his own throat the liquid spilling forth from his wound and the prisoner just chuckled, "Served you right, trying to hold me in this evil church was the biggest mistake any of you sages made."

* * *

**Author Note**: Please review if you wish, just to tell me how I did, this is my first chaptered fanfiction. I write stories a lot and I just want to improve as a writer, so just let me know if I should continue or not :)

And sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Not everyone is perfect!


	2. Red as Blood

Roxas peered around curiously as the town bustled about, the merchants were up and shouting, trying to sell off their goods. The women were carrying baskets and calling out supplies they needed, and all in all the movements and constant action made Roxas grow dizzy.

"Stop staring Roxas, and keep up we're almost to the church, see?" Sora's voice knocked Roxas out of his observations and into gazing up into the blue sky where a tall metal tower stood high and proud, no windows could be seen from the distance upon which he and his cousin stood.

"Godly as ever." Roxas sneered, Sora just quirked a brow and nodded, "Lets hurry!" Sora started off at a run and Roxas struggled to keep a good fast pace up behind him, not wanting to lose sight of his cousin he ignored the hustle and bustle of the town and only focused on his footing, he regretted this the moment he ran into a warm fleshy pillar.

Roxas gave out a grunt as his bottom landed none to gracefully on the dirt and gravel he once stood upon. He kept his head down and froze at the sense of someone standing tall over him, he rubbed the back of his neck and said in an apologetic tone; "Sorry." The person just reached their hand down and from the way the hand seemed calloused and rough he could deduce it belonged to a male.

"It's alright, just next time keep your eyes on your surroundings." Roxas sighed he felt like an idiot, which he supposed he was. He peered up at the stranger and had to take an intake of breath, the person was very tall and handsome, red wild hair flared about in an obnoxious fashion and his green jade eyes held Roxas's own sapphire blues.

"Did you hear me?" The strange man asked, Roxas hadn't realized he was staring and forgetting all about the mans previous question. Roxas just blinked and a light blush of embarrassment covered his cheeks, "Yea I will, again sorry about bumping into you Mister….?" The man gave a crooked smile and suddenly Roxas shuddered the man now gave him a dangerous feeling and he regretted asking him his name.

"Call me… Mr. Flynn" Roxas nodded dumbly, and then stuttered out, "My cous-cousin is probably wondering where I went he-he ran ahead of me." Mr. Flynn smirked, "Alright…it's a shame not to have learnt your name though lad."

Roxas just started off having trouble getting the mysterious mans appearance out of his mind, he shuddered still feeling the chills rattle his spine.

"Gosh Rox, I thought I lost you to some wild animal or something." Sora's joking voice cut through Roxas's revere; Roxas just glanced at his hapless cousin and shook his head, still stuck in his dream like trance. Sora frowned slightly, worry now creasing in his brow. "You doing okay Rox?" Roxas nodded, and then gave a small smile of reassurance. "Don't worry too much, come on we better hurry." He grabbed onto Soras wrist and started to pull him towards the church, the metal double doors now within reach.

"There you two are; quickly come over here." Kairi had pounced on them the moment the cousins walked into the church, her red robes billowed over to them; though her's weren't the only ones flowing quickly around. The entire church was in a disarray. Roxas looked on bewildered; "Kairi what's…?" He was silenced when she glared at him, and he bit his tongue; just following her, the sages around them were so panicked and busy, they didn't even notice them.

Sora looked on nervous, and inched closer to Roxas, he could feel his cousins unease; and understood it well. Something bad must've happened to have the sages in such disorder. Once they walked behind some pillars; Kairi turned to them her eyes glancing every way. "I'm sorry I was going to show you something other than this chaos, but it will have to wait."

Sora spoke before Roxas could; "Kairi, what in the Sun Gods name is going on?" The girl hissed in a low tone, and said roughly; "Shush keep it down, you idiot." Roxas now too was quite curious; Kairi never resorted to being mean to Sora. He knew quite well the girl was in love with his younger dolt of a cousin. Kairi bit her lip, seemingly having to debate with herself. "Alright listen, I can't tell you too much; but I can say this. A dangerous prisoner escaped from the churches prison." Sora gasped and Roxas felt his eyes bulge. No one had ever been able to escape from the prison; it was now quite clear why the sages we're so panicked. "We have to keep this just in the church your not even supposed to be in here now; so don't go telling anyone." Roxas felt himself nod, and Sora just looked at the girl with fear nodding after getting a nudge from Roxas to respond.

Kairi paused before smiling softly, the smile was mostly directed at Sora. "Hopefully this will all blow over soon." Roxas nodded, tapping his chin in thought. "So does that mean the town in in danger?" Kairi blinked at him, her blue eyes meeting his own; slowly communicating without words. The fear in them told Roxas everything. Why yes…The town was in great danger.


	3. Gods Save the Sage

**AN: It has been a while has it not? I am making a personal vow that I will be sure to make these chapters much more longer, than before. Onwards then!**

* * *

**Lover's End Chapter 3: Gods save the sage**

* * *

Kairi stood apart behind the peer with them, the other sage's in their red cloaks whispered feverishly and hurriedly, trying to make sense of all that was being said Roxas hardly took in any of it. Suddenly Sora elbowed him in his ribs, making him wince, but the reason why was because Kairi had been staring at him, knowing he probably missed a question, he raised his brow and allowed her to ask once more; "Roxas, you two didn't happen upon seeing a man with flaming red hair on your way here did you?" Roxas was about to shake his head no when he remembered, the man that had been there... In the square on the way to the church he had bumped into him.

"No..." He said in a daze, for reasons unknown to him, why did he not tell her he saw a man with red bright hair? Kairi smiled lightly, and then turned her gaze back to Sora, "At least that is a good thing, for perhaps if you did come across him, he would've killed you both... In hopes of not being discovered, that would've been terrible fate.

Thank the sun god Arashi you both are not harmed." Roxas rolled his eyes, he didn't need to thank any god's, they did not care whether one man killed another.

Sora looked troubled, "Kairi, how are you going to catch him if he's already left the church, and what did he do to end up in such a state of trouble to begin with?" Kairi pursed her red lips, her voice dropping noticeably, "Listen closely you aren't going to hear this again from me... That man, is a necromancer, a well known sorcerer whose taken vow's to destroy our way of life and the gods."

Roxas noticed her hands were tight in fists, and her eyes scanned worriedly about, making sure she was not discovered telling them this, Roxas knew this must be a close guarded secret for even Kairi to be so nervous. The thing about her cousin and Kairi was that they both used to be so close, playing together always and enjoying those summer days when no one cared if they were busy with chores or not, to have these care free fools so worried, Roxas knew that he might as well be a very lucky man, necromancy was notorious for being the most illegal thing in all of the islands, even the elves were known to put their own kind to death over it.

Roxas stood slowly, Sora eying him as well as a shocked Kairi, she stood quickly within a moment, "Listen you need to go...now!" She said the last part of her sentence urgently, and scuttled them along, she could not bare to get either of them caught Roxas would wager, this was more for their safety than her own. Once they all stood, Kairi wrangled Sora around by the arm and in turn Sora grasped onto his hand and squeezed, all the while they walked behind the pillars and columns trying not to be seen.

Roxas more than once bumped into the wall, wincing and cursing under his breath to which a fierce look was shot his way by Kairi; finally they made it back to the entrance and scuttled forth, Kairi not going with them but blowing a kiss to them both, again her gaze lingered on Sora, and Roxas felt sick. Sora blushed and walked ahead a bit and then turned and gave Roxas his sheepish face; to which Roxas could only laugh and reply, "Remember when you were both younger and you two vowed to marry one another, I still remember it quite well for you gave me the grand honor of being your best man."

Sora sputtered and slapped his arm, looking down cast and glaring to the dirt, finally once they walked a bit past the bustling market and into the welcoming shade of the forest border near their homes, Sora stopped and turned to Roxas and said in a low tone; "I don't want to marry her." Roxas was shocked, honestly this was the first time his cousin had ever voiced his disapproval of his betrothed, and Roxas had to grasp his arm harshly and say in a raspy whisper, "What?" Sora bit his lip and looked at him before he smiled, "Listen Roxas, you know I love Kairi... but she's more a sister to me than ever, remember that time we spent the summer on the beaches, and that horrible storm came and me and her were lost in the caves?"

Roxas did remember, and well; his aunt had been sick with worry and he himself wanted to go out and find his poor cousin; the storm raged for days, the water rising on the shores threatening to flood, some people even left their homes in case of such a thing. Riku had also been there, vaguely Roxas remember the older boy looking more pale by the hour and finally he snapped and left the house, Roxas nor anyone else knew where he went off too that day.

Sora was still staring at him and finally Roxas shook his head in a nod. "Riku found us you know?" Roxas paused, his mouth opening, he wanted to say something but in his mind, he thought as much; why else after Riku left would Sora and Kairi turn up only hours later. Sora blushed more and gripped onto Roxas's arm tighter than ever, "He, Roxas... Kairi was a mess in that cave she was crying and weeping I don't blame her it took all my courage to stay calm for her, the water had flooded the entrance of the cave, and we were deeper within trying to pass the time and calm our nerves by drawing on the rock face, Riku I don't know how he even got in there, but he did... He saved us and once Kairi was out, he came back for me... and he, we..." Sora trailed off, his gaze made Roxas realize what he meant, but also realize how dangerous this revelation was, to be in a homosexual relationship was not allowed in this part of King Adam's kingdom.

Roxas worried his lip between his teeth, moving a strand of hair behind his ear and looking Sora in the eye's. Blue on blue, it was almost uncanny how alike they looked, Roxas opened his mouth and spoke; "I wont tell anyone Sora, you know you can always trust me, but we must not speak of this again... You know what could happen to you, and Riku." Sora nodded and smiled softly, taking Roxas's hand within his own, finally a bit of Roxas was relieved he wasn't gripping onto his arm, "Thank you Roxas, for being so understanding." He couldn't keep his own answering smile off his face, "Anytime cousin."

They walked hurriedly back home, Sora went to his own hovel while Roxas went to his, of course his mother had made dinner and was waiting, the boys had not left the cool of the shade until evening was waning on them, it was too hot to stand about in the sun. "You always do this, you good for nothing lout!" Roxas had heard it all before and was quite used to it by this time, his father ignored his mother and coughed into his hand; both the blondes looked to him and his father motioned for them both to sit.

"Listen, something happened in the church today and I need to tell you both something vital, even though this is against the rules... A man, a very dangerous man escaped from the prisons toda-" "WHAT?!" His father was interrupted by the shrill of his mother, her hard eyes now looked very frightened, his father paused and place a hand on her's in what Roxas could guess was a comforting gesture, his parent's had never been very good at showing emotions, nor empathy. "As I was saying, he escaped and we don't know where he is but you both must not venture near the woods, that is where we are guessing him and his lot are about, I need you both to promise me, to keep this information to yourselves and to NOT go into the woods."

His mother nodded quickly and both of his parents finally rested their nervous gaze's on him, perhaps it was how much Roxas was not in shock but he swore he saw his father raise a brow and give him a crude look, after a moments pause Roxas himself nodded and said his obligatory, "Yes father." Dinner followed in much silence after that, Roxas once again on the thoughts of the strange Mr. Flynn, who he bumped into today, dare he ask his parents if they knew him? At the looks they shared every now and again, he decided it was best to not mention anything yet.

Roxas excused himself once he had his fill, he knew both his parents were waiting for him to leave, his mother looked fit to burst with worry; and her thoughts were just waiting to come out in a flurry, he did not envy his father.

In his bedroom, once he had climbed the squeaking staircase, and flopped onto his woolen covers Roxas let out a sigh, he moved his sullen gaze to the window by his bedding, and moved his tired heavy body to the windowsill. The night sky was alight with many twinkling stars, and the darkness gave cover to the things that went bump in the night, if he closed his eyes and listened very hard he could he the whisperings of his parent's below. He did just that, but he couldn't make out anything really that important, a "How could this happen!"

Here and there, he once again opened his eyes and scanned the woods right by his house, its not like he went into the forest every day; but to not go at all during the heat of summer? How annoying, Roxas was never a fan of anything in this town, but at least in the woods he was able to be cool, and calm and enjoy a swim in the river here and there, the beach... well Sora never wanted to go to the beach any more.

Roxas froze in his thinking and movements when he noticed a green light coming from in between the tree's, it didn't look natural and honestly it worried him, were the woods on fire?

Though what fire could be green? He thought of those eyes of Mr. Flynn. They were such a pretty green... Roxas felt himself blush, why would he be thinking that? And about another man's eyes? He was about to turn and lay back onto his bed when he caught a flash of red by the edge of the tree's and he froze... red... it looked like red hair.

The night was not a peaceful one for Roxas his mind was in a flurry, what had he seen last night? Was it really what he thought? He woke without prompt from his mother this seemed to shock her, one her way up the stairs like always she came barging in ready to holler at her lazy son to wake, but there he was bed made, dressed and just staring out the window, but then she seemed to regain herself and yelled at him for standing, she always found a reason and Roxas didn't mind so much today, he was too dazed to even noticed Sora run up to him and give him a greeting while he cleaned the yard of weeds, like his mother had nagged him too.

"Roxas?" Sora said for what seemed to be the hundredth time, Roxas heard him but he just couldn't stop wondering, and letting his eyes trail back to the woods, he wanted to know... Suddenly he was shoved and he hit the ground, his clothes dirtied by the hard warm earth ground. "What in the god's are you doing?" He gave a harsh growl at the end of his sentence and Sora just rolled his eyes and offered his hand to let his cousin up, "You weren't even acknowledging my existence, it seemed as though you had no brain or something, wanted to make sure no necromancer came by late in night and stole it."

Sora laughed but Roxas froze and gazed hard at him, almost as if frightened, Sora quickly stopped laughing and furrowed his brows, "Roxas?..." He asked in wonderment before realization came across him. "Did you seem something last night?" He asked wildly and loudly too add, in the normal Sora fashion much too loud, some people on the passing street froze to look over to them, Roxas slapped a hand over his cousins mouth and hissed out lowly, "Shut up you git!" Sora, took offense and bit the palm of his hand, much to Roxas's dismay he had to retract the hand, "Tell me what's gotten into you, what is going on?" Sora had a hand on his hip and Roxas looked around worried, his mother might have heard, happy his father was at the church.

Roxas, looked once more to the tree's lining the woods and went towards them, motioning for Sora to follow. He was done wondering with Sora here he had a new bout of courage, and he wanted to know if he saw something, or if he didn't. "Come with me, I need to see something for myself, don't be afraid baby cousin." Sora scoffed as Roxas said this, and shoved past him and said in a teasing tone, "As I recall cousin, I think I'm the older one here, I'll lead." Roxas almost laughed, he did crack a smile and say in a sarcastic tone, "Oh but cousin do you know the way?" Sora froze and blanched, not so sure of himself now, and grinned and moved an arm around Roxas's shoulders, "Tell you what, we'll both lead." Roxas smiled wider and nodded in agreement, they both stepped into the shadows of the tree's not noticing that Riku had been watching them from the window of the house.

After what seemed to be a half an hour Roxas was sure they reached where he saw the burning green fire, yet nothing was around, not even a fire pit. He sighed and ran a hand through his spiky hair, Sora gave a yawn and stretched and said in a bored tone, "Can we please go now?" Roxas glared over to him and said in a whisper, "Not yet, I haven't found what I'm looking for yet." Sora pouted and crossed his arms, walking once more behind Roxas and watching as he glanced about, his eyes darting from the tree tops to the dirt on the ground, "What pray tell, dear cousin of mine are you looking for?" "Sora if I knew would I be searching like this?" Roxas huffed out exasperated, Sora seem to not be happy with this answer because he then said, "Fine then Roxas, I'm done playing this little game, I'm going back and if you wish to spend all day in these dreary woods, go on ahead."

And with that his cousin turned and left, Roxas knew he should have gone with him, Sora had a lousy sense of direction. He needed to keep looking though, for what he was not sure, a sign though that's what he thought 'I need a sign that someone was here.' His mind was clouded with red, that's what he saw in his dreams when he slept, red swirling with green, making that face he had the chance to gaze at from down on the ground in the square. "Flynn... I swear I've never heard that name before..." He said aloud, and sighed; maybe Sora was right, and it was time to head back, and he surely could catch up to his empty minded cousin by now, right?

With his hands in his pants pockets he walked forth, his breathing coming out evenly as he once and a while kicked the litter from the trees on the ground that fell from the red woods. He kept walking, Roxas looked up finally after ten minutes of walking and thinking, he had not run into Sora, nor was he anywhere near where he would've known the path, had he really gotten himself lost? How was this possible? He had hiked these woods since he was a young child, him and Sora both really, it was one thing for Sora to get lost, but not Roxas he was the serious one, the one that no one had to worry about, well other than his mother. "Shit." He said in a heated tone, and glared about, he was lost, he didn't know where to go, and his father had told him not to go into the woods, he knew Sora would tell them where he was and tell them he was worried, and how he still hadn't come home.

"Lost little one?" A voice hissed out beside Roxas, and he whirled quickly, a tall man with yellow eyes and blue hair stared at him, he had a scar over his face in the shape of an 'X'. Roxas suddenly felt the urge to run, the look this man gave him with nothing but predatory. "No...just on a hike." Roxas replied nervously, he felt stupid for even saying this, he obviously was lost, no trails where anywhere near here. "A long way from home aren't we?" The man glanced around before a feral smile crossed his face, Roxas felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach, what was this man going to do? "Please..." Roxas felt himself breath out, and weakness shrouded him, but he knew not what to do, but plead.

The man laughed darkly and said in a mocking tone, "Please?" He grabbed Roxas's arm tightly, squeezing until Roxas felt his blood stop in its tracks, "I hear that word too much, you stupid humans think it'll make me pity you?" He sneered at Roxas and all at once he felt his mind race, did that mean this man was not human? Was he a monster from stories his mother used to tell him, when he still scared easy? "Let him go Saix." A voice said from behind the blue haired man, and with an intake of sharp breath Roxas saw the man with red hair again, he felt his heart pick up and a blush cross his face; and all at once Roxas was set into unrest, why was he reacting so? "You know Xemnas likes to kill them himself." He smirked at Roxas and turned away, walking off and Saix sighed and glanced once more to him, "Such a shame, he looked like a screamer."


	4. Into The Woods We Go

**AN: I am so so so sorry this is late, I really meant to update sooner but college has been keeping me busy, and I am trying to write a book! So I've been extra busy, writing a book is hard (duh). Anyways enjoy chapter 4!**

Roxas glanced around wildly as the woods encroached further onto them, the thicker the pines got the more he felt his heart drop in his chest, what was going to happen to him? Were they just going to slaughter him without cause?

The endless questions flitted in and out, causing him even more anxiety. He let out a whimper as the blue haired man, Saix was him name he though he heard... Gripped his arm even tighter than before, if Roxas was fortunate enough to live through this he was going to have a bruise in the morning. His blue eyes swept the scene, he had to stop the panic rising and think! He kept chanting to himself under his breath "It's okay, everything will be okay, you can do this..." The red haired man who was walking in front of them glanced back over to him, evidently he could hear him.

The red haired male just smirked towards Roxas, and once more he felt his face heat up and he just kept his eyes down cast, he couldn't let that man get to him, no matter how good looking he was... Roxas mentally froze, did he just think of another male as good looking? Saix said something to him, but it sounded like a mumble while Roxas sorted his thoughts, but the next moment a slap echoed around and his cheek instantly was on fire, he glanced up towards the menacing male and the man just leered and growled, "We're here you little shit, show respect before you die and kept your mouth shut.

Though if you wish to beg, that's fine too, I love it when they beg." His voice was cold as steele and Roxas believed everything that came out of it, he just gulped and nodded his head, the red haired man sighed and looked back at them once more, those green eyes lingering on Roxas; "Saix, leave the duckling alone." Roxas felt his temper flare, they kept treating him like he was some daft idiot, or someone who was scum; he didn't know these people!

"I AM NOT A DUCKLING!" He yelled out, and he hadn't noticed how silent the camp he been before hand, but once he spoke out everything and one seemed frozen still, the man called Saix reacted first, he just narrowed his eyes and tugged Roxas along, the red haired man stared and then his head went back and he gave out a great guffaw "He's right, not a duckling at all, he has claws! This one is a kitten..." He stopped for a moment and looked at Saix, motioning for him to move; Saix released Roxas's arm but quickly it was replaced with the other mans, Roxas kept his heart beat down, and just bit his lip; thinking harshly in his brain 'And I'm not a kitten either!'; "I heard that." The man said, Roxas glanced up, he knew he thought it... could this man read minds? "Axel don't play with the food and bring him to Xemnas already!" Roxas gulped, food? The shock must have shown on his face for the man named Axel bent his face close to his ear and whispered in a husky voice; "Don't worry kitten, he doesn't bite... hard." Roxas just shivered and kept his mouth shut, he was going to die; and be eaten by a bunch of mind reading maniacs; he knew it!

They stepped lightly, the ground covered in dirt and pines; the crunches of the foot falls echoed about the nearly empty camp, but once Roxas roamed his gaze more he noticed quite a few other people; they all wore robes of black, and some conversed with each other; others looked at him and smirked or looked indifferent.

They reached a huge tent, it was a deep red with light tan trimming, it looked as if a king or prince would have stayed there. Axel pulled open a flap and instantly Roxas felt his nose assaulted with a perfume type smell, different mixtures and bottles lay strewn around; a table with what seemed to be a mortar and pestle; a cauldron was laying on a desk in the far back and books; what seemed like millions of books were scattered about.

A man with long silver like hair was muttering and pouring over a very thick book; Roxas couldn't tell much about him from behind but he was tall and looked younger, his shoulder broad. His hair reached down his back and he seemed to have a deep voice; from the bits and pieces Roxas caught him saying... Axel looked down once more at Roxas and for once Roxas missed his know it all smile; that smirk he always wore was gone, and a serious frown now covered its tracks.

Axel coughed into his hand and said in a quiet tone, not at all matching his mischief looking demeanor. "Xemnas, we caught this boy wandering around in the woods; close to where the camp is, what should we do with him?" The man addressed, Xemnas, froze and turned, the sight of his face scared Roxas; he looked so stern and scary, worse than his mother! The yellow eyes, so unnatural pierced him and seemed to look into his mind and body, "Dispose of him, he looks useless but he can't go telling others our positions." Xemnas turned back to his book and Roxas felt his whole body go numb, he was going to be killed? Just like that? He could feel tears prickle at the edge of his eyes, he would not allow himself to cry! Squinting to hold them back he just looked up towards Axel, and to his surprise Axel wasn't getting ready to slit his throat, he was still staring at Xemnas, "Sir, wouldn't it be better if we just gave him a drought of memory loss and leave him on the edge of the town?" Xemnas froze, and turned once more glowering at Axel and myself, it made me look at the ground; these people... who were they?

"Why would I waste something that took time to make, and waste someone going back towards that piece of shit village, for his worthless pig skin?" Each word was ground out and said in such a harsh and unruly tone, Axel just smirked; and it scared me, wasn't he going to get hurt? Why was he trying to spare me? "Aren't we trying to prove to the world we aren't heartless? I saw him before his father is one of those sages, a high ranking one... If we kill him they'll be out here in droves." Xemnas crossed his arms, annoyance clear, he then said in a steely tone, "Boy does anyone know you went into the woods?" Roxas thought for a moment but then spoke up in a more hopeful voice than he meant, "Y-yes!"

He was surprised he made out the word, he was so scared and he knew his whole body was full of fear; Axel just smirked wider, Xemnas rubbed his brow and then let out a sigh. He whole moment Xemnas was quite, Axel moved his hand from his arm around his waist, the palm rested on his lower back and heat kept rising on Roxas's face, he glanced nervously upwards and Axel watched him with a glint in his eyes; it was so predatory. Xemnas finally responded after a moment, rubbing his temples and turning back to his book he waved a hand at them and said dismisivly; "Very well take him to Zexion and give him the drought, and Axel since you seem so taken with him; you take him back to the village edge, if you get caught we wont be coming for you." Axel just nodded and then guided me out of the tent back to the wooded area, everyone seemed to have vanished from earlier, like they all decided that nothing was worth seeing any more; guess they thought they weren't going to see a show of Roxas getting the ax.

"That was longer than expected, did you not have the heart to kill the little thing Axel, do I get the honor's?" A man with long dirty blonde hair stepped out and grinned, his eyes were cold as ice and they just stared hollow at Roxas's form, he licked his lips and the eyes moved about glancing at his every movement to the way Roxas glanced about nervously. Axel just smiled, and said in a forced tone that sounded quite falsely nice; "Not today Vexen, I am to take this little kitten to Zexion and give him a memory loss drought and take him back to his village." Vexen scoffed and just rolled his eyes, "Xemnas is getting too soft; fine then take your new toy to Zexion." As the man turned and left his hair waved a bit with the movement, an odd thought came over Roxas, if anyone was going to kill him he would have wanted Axel to do it. Instantly Roxas wanted to smack himself, he shouldn't want to die at all, by anyone's hands! "Come along kitten, we need to hurry and get you out of here; everyone is so blood thirsty." Axel still had his hand on Roxas's lower back guiding him to a smaller blue tent, Roxas spoke up though unknown courage going through him; "Do you mind not having you hand there, it's a bit inappropriate..."

His voice was small but he still felt proud at being able to speak up at all. Axel stopped and then leered towards him, Roxas felt regret surge through him, what would Axel do? Slap him like Saix did? Instead the red head just kept his jade eyes locked on his own baby blues and smiled, then Roxas felt it, the hand had slithered down to his rear, and a firm squeeze was felt; Roxas squeaked, he actually squeaked! Axel heard and let out another loud laugh, his laughs were actually quite nice sounding... Roxas shook his head and pulled away from the hand that still was feeling him up; "Stop it! Pervert, we're both men!" Axel stopped his laughing and just bent down to nip at the blondes ear, whispering afterwords; "That's what makes it all the more fun."

He then moved away and the hand now rested back on his back, Roxas didn't feel like going through the sexual harassment to say another word about it. Inside the tent where a boy with dark hair was sitting reading, another man stood there; messing with a strange instrument, music wasn't allowed in his village, it was wrong and the gods supposedly didn't feel it was something their subjects should do. One Axel had gone to ask the dark haired boy; Zexion, about the drought Roxas stood there staring at the boy with the blode hair in a strange style; and he kept staring, until the other boy looked up and smiled, and for once Roxas felt like everything was going to be okay... That smile was so warm and comforting.

"Demyx, don't stare too long you'll get attached again; I have to return him." The boy addressed shrugged and went back to plucking the strings, he plucked faster and more at a time; making such a wonderful sound, Roxas felt his eyes close and he smiled; the music felt so warm to him. He was snapped out of it when someone gripped his face, Axel was glaring towards Demyx and in turn Demyx looked sheepish, he then looked at Roxas his own blue eyes not as bright but still they felt like Roxas was looking at the sea; they were just so deep and calming, Demyx winked at him and turned to say something to Zexion. "Open." Was the one word command Axel gave him, and in his right hand was a vial with a strange orange liquid... Roxas felt scared all over again, Axel sighed and then said in a low tone; just for Roxas, "It's alright kitten you'll be home soon if you drink this, I promise." Roxas didn't know why he so easily trusted Axel, perhaps it was the fact he saved his life technically... So Roxas opened his mouth and let the red haired man pour the orange liquid in, Roxas sputterd and coughed, the drink tasted horrible; and in an instant wooziness took over and he fell, but he knew he could feel the warmth of arms catching him before he hit the floor.

It was cold, too cold, and goosebumps danced all over his skin, where was he? Roxas opened his eyes, blinking the sleep out of them, and he yawned his muscles aching as he stretched them; he was laying on a patch of grass in the back of his house, the woods and trees right by him.

Why was he here? "ROXAS THANK GOD!" The voice of his cousin rang around the night sky and Roxas bewildered looked around seeing Sora racing towards him and grabbing him in a hug; "I was so afraid I almost went to your parents, you were gone so long; I was so afraid!" Roxas just felt his brow crease, what in the world was Sora talking about? "What are you blathering on about dolt? Why am I outside anyways why would you worry?" Roxas sounded as confused as he felt, and Sora just stared at him and felt his forehead; "Do you have a fever? Remember you wanted to go into the woods, something about finding something or other... You didn't tell me what."

Roxas just felt even more perplexed; "I don't know what you're talking about..." Sora frowned and he gazed around taking Roxas's arm, which in turned caused the blonde to wince, "Ouch careful!" He yelped and Sora looked down his mouth fell open, "Roxas this bruise... it looks like a hand print..." Roxas looked down and Sora was quite right, all at once panic shocked his system, and he looked around wildly, what in the world happened to him? "Come on Roxas let me take you inside and we'll look at it closer." Sora tugged on him again but this time he pulled on his other arm, Roxas didn't object he stood and moved zombie like towards his lighted house, his mind in a daze of questions.

**End Chapter 4.**

**Sorry again for the long wait and for posting this without editing it to make it easier to read (fixed it by now), anyways hopefully I will have the next part out soon! Please leave a review it helps me keep on track!**


End file.
